The present invention relates generally to system analysis and more specifically to analyzing wearable technology.
Wearable technologies are clothing and accessories incorporating computer and advanced electronic technologies. The designs of these wearable technologies often incorporate practical functions and features such as a display screen. Wearable technologies behave as computing devices embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity modules to enable objects to exchange data with a manufacturer, operator and/or other connected devices, without requiring human intervention.